The past never rests
by 1995FallenAngel
Summary: Alucard looks for an old friend in holland   i suck at writing these things
1. Chapter 1: trouble maker

**I do not own anything i used in this fanfic purely fun intended**

**have fun readung it ( i suck at english so excuse me for writing things wrong i hope you can understand what im trying to say)**

**i dind't make it all alone part of the thinking has been done by my good little sister.**

Chapter 1: Trouble maker

This story starts somewhere in a little village near London.

The sound of heavy footsteps was the only sound in seras's ears. Where was he, where was the one she was so desperately looking for.

She heard his enemy laughing "run all you want child you won't escape me on this fine evening". A cold chill ran through her spine.

Dang that is definitely the scariest voice she ever heard.

She ran through a door and there she found him.

"You're a fucking kid!". Seras screamed pointing her Harkonnen gun towards the creature on the floor, who looked like a 16 year old kid. But his eyes were there was something with his eyes that she didn't understand.

He laughed again and said: "you truly think you can take me down on your own? You're not even a true vampire unlike your powerful master.

His eyes turned bigger and his skin paler he rushed forward smashed her face against a wall.

And said "you're nothing then a puny little insect that I can crush but I won't yet.

All Seras could say "how do you know my master?". He never told you did he, well you'll find out in some time now he have to talk about his dark and bloody past.

Shots were fired and the creature because she couldn't say what he really were was hit and let her fall on the floor. She saw him fading into nothing with a dark sinister smile on his lips and said: "we will meet again".

She heard cheering and saw the wild geese enter the room.

Praising Pip who just shot that thing. "Come lets go Back home Seras".

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2: an explaination?

**I do not own anything i used in this story again**

Chapter 2: An explanation?

How do you mean you, you haven't got a conformed kill? Explain that: Integra almost screamed across the room against an obvious terrified Seras.

Well sir commander Pip shot him and he faded away so we don't have a body.

I have a description Seras continued.

That just isn't good enough….

Integra couldn't finish that last sentence because Alucard phased through the wall and said: "You must be happy they all got out of that building unharmed. For sure as hell he would have killed them all if he felt for it."

And how are you supposed to know this? Integra demanded

Simple I have know him. Alucard responded.

You care to explain yourself? Integra said.

I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully. Alucard started. "It was a long time ago the time that I was still human, I was out with an army to stop the invading Turks. I met a young boy. I never thought anything behind it when he told me he was older then he looked and experienced with a sword so I let him join my war band of warriors because you couldn't call it an army, but later on I saw he was a proven fighter more capable of fighting then most of my men. So I thought I was lucky he was willing to join my forces.

Only 3 days later I saw what a mistake I made when we were attacked by 23.000 Turks.

We should never won but because of him we did.

He summoned countless familiars to fight alongside us to fight the Turks. He told me that these were men and children that died a long time ago. And on his command they charged forward slaying every single one of them. I never saw so much carnage and hatred in a men".

Alucard eyes grow dim as he continued to tell his story.

After they all were cut down he returned to me his familiars fading into shadows.

He was covered in blood and not all of it was his and told me that he was looking for a man to put him out of his suffering so he may finally have eternal rest. He said this with tears in his eyes. I know he wanted that death with all his heart.

That's all I knew of him at that day the rest I learned later from ancient scrolls that I found on my dining table when I returned to my castle. Some of it he written himself and others he found during his long un-life.

He wrote he was a vampire but one strong enough to with stand sunlight and that he didn't have the need for human blood.

That's is all you need to know for now the rest I'll explain later when we arrive at Holland.

Alucard said with a evil smile on his lips.

Seras fell to the floor and said after all the things you have seen him do you want to go after him?

No. Alucard said "if you can't kill it hire it, because I doubt that even I stand a chance against him.

Why do you think he is in Holland? Integra asked.

I know because he said that to me last night Alucard responded.

You mean he was here on the mansion!

To be continued


End file.
